<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barmaid by indivisible_soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033657">Barmaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup'>indivisible_soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving a lecture at Hogwarts Harry decided to stop by at the Three Broomsticks. There out of the blue Rosmerta's daughter offers him a blowjob. Gradually they get into a relationship.</p><p>
  <b>Harry/MtF</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/MtF, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter: Rosmerta's daughter</b>
</p><p>Harry turned to a distinct sound of a metal scraping against metal, catching as the heavy bolt turned shut. He then looked around hazily and found himself being the last one on his side of the counter in the Three Broomsticks. "Is it... Are you already closing?"</p><p>"Well, Mondays are always the slowest. But no, not yet," said the barmaid as she walked around the counter. She climbed on a stool beside him. "I'm Jane, Rosmerta's daughter."</p><p>"Rosmerta had a daughter?" asked Harry. For some reason this fact seemed surprising.</p><p>"Had?" she said a little indignantly. "I'm right here."</p><p>"Sorry-sorry. I'm a bit tipsy." Harry shook his head, trying to get his thoughts into focus.</p><p>"That's what bars are for."</p><p>"No, you've been way too generous with the drinks," he said, only now realizing that despite ordering seemingly the usual amount, he was more inebriated than he should've been.</p><p>Jane gave him a smile. "I was hoping for a good tip."</p><p>"I always leave good tips... You know, now that I look at you, I certainly see the resemblance."</p><p>"I was talking about a different tip." She put her hand on his thigh.</p><p>"I'm married." Harry raised his left hand and wiggled the ring finger.</p><p>"I know," she said and started to caress his leg slowly. "Just a blowjob then?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "What kind of a non sequitur is that?"</p><p>"I was thinking of giving you one from the start."</p><p>"So, the fact that I've got a wife doesn't bother you? I mean, she's good on that front, but you're -"</p><p>"Everybody knows that you have a wife. And I've seen you flirting today."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Ehm... You know who I am?"</p><p>"Your Glamour charms are certainly good, but not good enough for me not to see right through them."</p><p>Harry looked at her skeptically, not many were able to see past his charms, even after detecting them. He hasn't been born yesterday to be caught with such a cheap trick, despite the alcohol. "Say who I am then."</p><p>"Mmm... Armando Dippet?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, sorry, my bad, I meant to say Harry Potter of course." She grinned. "Your names are way too similar."</p><p>Harry chortled, pulled out his wand and dispelled his false appearance. He generally used it when trying to pick somebody up if he wasn't doing it in the muggle world. He never tried to hide his marital status though. "Not many can do this with their bare eyes."</p><p>Jane smirked. "I know I'm good."</p><p>"Ginny doesn't mind, but witches do in general. You're okay with a one-time thing?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I've never seen you around before. Not that I come here often."</p><p>"I recently... Well, almost 2 years by now, returned back to Britain. And work here from time to time."</p><p>"Studied in another school?"</p><p>"Huh? No. Just was traveling and stuff. I went to Hogwarts. Been in Dumbledore's Army even."</p><p>"Really?! Sorry, but I don't remember you at all."</p><p>Jane smirked. "I've changed a lot. And I was a second-year at the time. Even had a little crush on you."</p><p>"Have we really had somebody so... Wait. How old are you?"</p><p>"Mmm... Maybe you did have too much to drink."</p><p>"Ah, yes... Of course... You were in second when I was in fifth. It just you look younger than one might expect."</p><p>"Thanks. I also give better head than one might expect. And I swallow." Harry stared at her with an open mouth. No-one, certainly no-one he just got to know, ever dared to talk to him like that knowing his real identity. Harry gulped glancing at her modest cleavage. Jane caught it and said, "I already shut the door, so you may touch them if you want."</p><p>Harry hesitated, trying to decide whether he should just stop overanalyzing and just go with it. "I think I had... It isn't a good idea, I indeed had too much to drink."</p><p>"No?" Jane said. Harry was almost sure a flicker of disappointment flashed across her face for a split second, before it changed to a smile. "Well, if not, there's always next time."</p><p>"Next time?" Harry repeated dumbly, and immediately berated himself for his ineloquence.</p><p>"I mean, if you change your mind, you may come by and ask me for a blowjob."</p><p>"Just like that?" Harry was a little surprised through the haze of alcohol, not that he wasn't used to attention from witches in general, but she was so damn straightforward.</p><p>"Discretely of course, but in essence yes. No need to complicate things. I work only on prime days. Evenings only."</p><p>"Huh? What days?"</p><p>"Ah, yes, sorry. On days that are on prime numbers. You know?" Harry looked at her with a zero understanding in his eyes. "I take it that you haven't taken Arithmancy as an elective... The numbers that aren't divisible by anything but themselves. So second, third, fifth, seventh, eleventh and so on."</p><p>"Ah, yes, I think I get it." He grinned. "And you said there's no need to complicate things?"</p><p>Jane shrugged. "That's my mom's idea. She owns the place, so she's the boss. Said it's to keep me on my toes. Whatever it supposed to mean... I do work on most Fridays and Saturdays, but they are too hectic, so don't count them unless you're ready to wait way past midnight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter: The offer</b>
</p><p>Jane was tapping her foot impatiently, eyeing the last customer with annoyance. Then the bell sounded, announcing somebody walking in and she cursed under her breath. She was told not to kick anybody out since the last time her mother, the tyrant, got a wind of her doing it sometimes. She took a deep calming breath, relaxed her features and turned to look at the bad-mannered newcomer who dared to come in in such ungodly hour on a weekday. Her face immediately brightened.</p><p>"Came after all?" she said with a smile.</p><p>"After all?" said Harry climbing on a stool, looking a bit tired. Unlike the last time he had no charms concealing him.</p><p>"Or you're here just for drinks?" Harry shrugged noncommittally and Jane smirked knowingly. "Haven't seen you come here for two years before the last time, and a week later you come by once more..." She wiggled her eyebrows. "The offer from the last time still stands. Just say a word."</p><p>"I... Well, I don't frequent Hogsmeade much, but I agreed to give some lectures to the seventh-years at Hogwarts. That's why I'm here."</p><p>Jane glanced back at the clock just to make sure. "So late?"</p><p>"It isn't in the curriculum, so starts just after dinner. But they just didn't let me go. The Q-n-A stretched way too much today."</p><p>"Just like last time?" she said holding a bottle. Harry nodded.</p><p>Just as she poured him his drink she heard a sound of coins and looked left - the other customer was finally leaving. Now she was glad that he stayed for so long; would've he been quicker, Harry would've been greeted by closed doors. The moment the shuffling man stepped through the door she waved her wand, shutting the bolt on the door and flipping the sign.</p><p>After taking a gulp, Harry turned on the sound and said, "I'm the last one once again?"</p><p>"Seems that way."</p><p>"I'm not imposing? If you wanted to -"</p><p>"Nah..." She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Wanna pour something for yourself? On my account."</p><p>"Sure..." She reached under the counter and got herself a glass. Then filled a fifth of it from the same bottle.</p><p>Harry waited for her to dawn it before he said. "About your offer..."</p><p>"Yes?" she said smiling and all perked up.</p><p>"I'm thinking about taking it."</p><p>She smiled widely, grabbed the bottle on her way from behind the counter and said, "Come."</p><p>"Where?" he said climbing off the stool.</p><p>"Upstairs is more comfortable."</p><p>"I said I was just thinking."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend your mind wasn't already made up as you walked through that door" - she motioned with her head to the entrance.</p><p>Harry smiled, once again catching himself on the thought about how he liked her straightforwardness. He gulped what little remained in his glass and gestured with his hand. "Lead the way."</p><p>They had to go out of the pub first, and at the back of it there was a staircase leading to Jane's apartment.</p><p>Harry looked around the small living room, then sat down on the sofa beside Jane. She took a gulp from the bottle and offered it to Harry. He took it and looked at her uncertainly. "Straight from the bottle?"</p><p>"Ehm... Remember what we came here for? But if you're queasy, I can conjure some glasses."</p><p>She pulled her wand out, but Harry without waiting took a swing from the bottle, enjoying the sweet spicy taste. It always boggled his mind that most wizards seemed to take Firewhisky as a default thing and considered it as the only good alcohol. After gulping he felt Jane's hand on his thigh. "Straight to business?" he asked.</p><p>"What else do you want?"</p><p>"I dunno..." He took another gulp and offered her the bottle, which she took with a nod. "Maybe get to know each-other first a little?"</p><p>"I'm good. You're Harry Potter. I'm Jane Rosmerta. What else do you need?"</p><p>Harry chuckled, slumped a bit lower and patted his lap. "Hop on."</p><p>"I agreed to a blowjob only."</p><p>"Can't we make out a little? To be honest it's a bit weird to go straight there."</p><p>"Mmm... We can do this. But no touching above here." She drew an imaginary line across her navel.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's the law," she said sternly and then smiled impishly. "Take it or leave it."</p><p>Harry nodded. Jane moved quite spryly and before Harry was able to realise it, she ended up straddling his lap.</p><p>They stared at each other for several long silent seconds before Jane leaned closer and they captured each-other's lips. They tasted the sour aftertaste of vermouth in each other's mouths. The small hesitant kisses quite quickly turned into a quite passionate making out. Soon while holding Jane by the waist Harry tried to pull her closer, but she resisted. As Harry tried it once more she pulled back from the kiss and gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>"What? Come on, can't you grind on me a little?"</p><p>"Nope," she said simply. Then put her hand on his bulge and started to rub it gently. "Better?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "It's something..."</p><p>After several more minutes of snogging Jane once again was the one to pull away. "Let's do what we came here for, or you're going to cum in your pants."</p><p>Harry snorted. "I'm not fifteen. I can hold it."</p><p>"Well, I can't." She said and blushed a little. "I want to see it already."</p><p>"Merlin, you're eager."</p><p>She got up and made a few steps back, took a band from her wrist and made a pony-tail. "Whip it out."</p><p>Harry grinned standing up as well. "Whip it out? I'm not that big."</p><p>"Let me be the judge of that, so come on. Felt big enough through your pants."</p><p>Harry started to unbuckle his belt. "Mind if I take off my pants? I always -"</p><p>"Whatever's comfortable for you. Only if you don't mind, take off your shirt as well then. Let me see that bod'."</p><p>Harry switched to the shirt and started to unbutton it first. He looked at her, finding her with her hands behind her head staring at him with a small smile. "Are you going to show me some of your flesh too, or what?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Didn't take you for a shy witch."</p><p>Jane shrugged, deciding not even to answer, and with a wave of her wand summoned the bottle she brought up with them.</p><p>"What?" said Harry after taking off his shirt, standing only in his pants, catching as Jane stared at him a bit funny.</p><p>"Ehm... Didn't think you'd be this buff."</p><p>"Buff?" Harry snorted. "Very funny."</p><p>"What? I'm not joking."</p><p>"You call this" - he gestured over his torso - "buff?"</p><p>"Well, if in comparison to most wizards who are too lazy to lift something heavier than their wand, then yes."</p><p>"Ehm... Dunno. I sometimes do muggle exercises, but in muggle terms I'm quite skinny. I weigh barely 80 after a good meal. Anyway, is this a deal-breaker for you?"</p><p>Jane took another gulp out of the bottle. "Don't be ridiculous. Just was surprised a bit. Looking good, so don't worry. Off with the pants already." Harry nodded and with one motion pulled down his pants along with the underwear, stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. "Niiiiice," said Jane looking at his junk with cheshire smile and licked her lips.</p><p>"Feels a bit weird to be the only one completely naked," he said trying to give her an unambiguous hint.</p><p>"Wait a moment, you'll forget all about it."</p><p>Jane stepped closer to him, put a hand over his chest and pushed him a little, making him drop back onto the sofa. She put the bottle at the table and got down on her knees.</p><p>"A pillow?" said Harry holding a throw cushion in his hand. "For the knees I mean."</p><p>Jane stroked his thighs slowly with both hands as she was staring up at him with a tad of surprise, not sure at first how to react. "What a gentleman..." she said finally and excepted the pillow.</p><p>After getting comfortable she started to scratch gently the underside of Harry's shaft with her short fingernails. "How do you want it?"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"You know, slow, fast... Any preferences? I also can take it deep."</p><p>"You want to do it because you like giving head, right?" Jane nodded with confidence. "Then do however you like best as long as it isn't toothy."</p><p>Jane nodded and dove straight to it. In a few quick strokes she managed to swallow him completely. She gave him about a dozen of long slow strokes in which her lips traveled from the tip to the base of his cock. Then slowly pulled back and looked up with a smile. "As you see I can take it all." Harry nodded, staring at her with wonder. `Maybe even with respect,` thought Jane, but quickly banished the ridiculous, in her opinion, thought. "So you may skull-fuck me if you want."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep. I can take it."</p><p>"Mmm... You seemed to be doing a marvelous job on your own, so..."</p><p>Jane shrugged and said, "Your choice." Then dove back to the cock.</p><p>Her mouth went back and forth at quite a pace. She did deep-throat him from time to time, but not as much as at the beginning when she basically was showing off. She liked to surrender control while giving head, and on her own even a normal blowjob was fun.</p><p>Harry barely held it together from the intensity. He didn't expect the blowjob be that good even after seeing her deep-throat, but she seemed to know how to push every of his buttons. And the way she glanced up at him from time to time as she played with his balls... Her every single honed motion brought him closer and closer. She just didn't let up, working with both of her hands as well as her mouth. Lick, suck, tug, squeeze... All done perfectly.</p><p>After an unambiguous warning, which she more or less ignored, Harry exploded, filling her mouth with cum.</p><p>When Harry opened his eyes, he found Jane already sitting cross-legged beside him and smiling widely.</p><p>"God... You weren't exaggerating..."</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it," she said and licked her lips as if letting him know that she swallowed, because he was far too gone to notice in the past few seconds.</p><p>"You seem to have liked it yourself."</p><p>"I have. No shame in that. You were very yummy."</p><p>"I totally understand. So now's your turn..." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"No huh, but panties off. Skirt better as well, but it's optional. I'm -"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"No?" Harry looked at her bemused. "Don't you want to cum?"</p><p>A flicker of hesitation went over her face before she said resolutely. "No, I don't. ... Well, I'm going to take care of it by myself. So don't worry."</p><p>"May I watch?"</p><p>"No. I'll wait til you leave."</p><p>Harry pouted. "Kicking me out already?"</p><p>"No, you may stay some more. But I won't touch myself with you here."</p><p>"Oh, come on... It's a bit wild down there? Don't worry, or we can just charm it off."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Pubes I mean. I know that some -"</p><p>"No. It's unrelated."</p><p>"I understand that you worked all day and -"</p><p>"Not all day."</p><p>"But can't I at least finger you? If you're worried about the lack of shower..." Jane huffed. "Oh, come on... You just make me want it more..."</p><p>"You said yourself that I'm shy, so just take it as it is."</p><p>"But not shy enough to give head?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>And then without any warning Harry leaned to her as if for a kiss and put his hand on her crotch. He immediately yanked it away and skidded away a little, staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>Jane sighed and while pursing her lips shook her head. "What part of No means No you did not get??" Harry's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. "You didn't have to know. I said that I was alright and you HAD to stick your hands where you shouldn't have."</p><p>"You've got a cock?!"</p><p>Jane's rueful expression turned into a smirk. "You can employ all mental gymnastics you want now, but it won't make my blowjob bad retroactively. You said you liked it."</p><p>"A real cock?!"</p><p>"Yes. A real one. Or do you think I'd stick a dildo in my panties?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me this before?"</p><p>"I think you can guess the reason."</p><p>"Guess?" Harry said with confusion.</p><p>Jane grit her teeth, angry at him for playing dumb without even trying. "We agreed on a blowjob only! I didn't ask you to put your hand down there! In fact I explicitly asked not to touch me below the waist."</p><p>"Ah... That's why..."</p><p>"Yes! That's why!"</p><p>"I haven't been with a man for a while..."</p><p>"I'm not a man! ...WAIT! For a while?! That m-"</p><p>She was cut off as Harry lunged forward and began kissing her passionately.</p><p>Jane pushed him away after only a few seconds and looked at him a bit miffed, her cheeks flushed. "I am not a man!"</p><p>"God, you're cute..."</p><p>Harry again tried to pull closer, but Jane skidded away. "I'm a witch!"</p><p>"Sorry. For me it always made no difference. Twat - woman, cock - man."</p><p>"You didn't think of me as a man until you discovered I don't have a twat."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So I am a witch!"</p><p>Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Semantics." He then put it on her thigh, the same way she had a week ago and asked not dissimilar question. "May I blow you?"</p><p>"I was thinking you were straight..."</p><p>Harry snorted and moved his hand to her crotch, his eyes lightening up as he gave the hard rod a light squeeze. "And I was thinking you were a girl."</p><p>"I am one!" she exclaimed angrily, but she squeezed her eyes for a moment as Harry started rubbing her hardness through the layers of fabric, her anger melting away even as desperately she tried to hold onto it. She opened her eyes and looked at him now with a tinge of amusement. "You seem to be even more excited after discovering what's down there."</p><p>Harry smiled. "As I've said, haven't had a cock in my mouth for a while."</p><p>"You looked angry a minute ago as you found what's under my skirt."</p><p>"Nope. Was just really-REALLY surprised. That's all." He squeezed her junk lightly. "So, may I or what?"</p><p>"We're talking..."</p><p>Harry huffed. "We'll talk later. Don't you want to cum?" He saw her wavering and pressed forward. "You're hard already. I'm not as skilled as you are, but I don't have to tell you that even an average blowjob is better than no blowjob. And I promise I can give you at least an average one." Jane's mouth opened and closed a few times as if she tried to say something but couldn't. "Come on... Let me munch on your sausage."</p><p>She chuckled. "Hungry?"</p><p>"Yes, and you as a good hostess should feed your customers, right?"</p><p>"Merlin, don't be so corny. It isn't sexy at all."</p><p>"Gonna slobber all over your corn-knob."</p><p>Jane shook her head grinning, feeling much more relaxed than a minute ago. "You're really want it?"</p><p>"Sure am."</p><p>She took a deep breath, slipped her thumbs under the waistband and raised her bum, then in one go pulled her skirt and her tight underwear down and kicked them off her ankles; almost copying how Harry took off his pants.</p><p>Harry let out a guttural sound as he looked at her. "Uh... Just like I like it."</p><p>"Huh?" she said a little flustered from being so exposed.</p><p>"Not a fan of pubes."</p><p>"You said you have no problem with them."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I also said that I can charm them off."</p><p>"A bit rude, considering you're having them."</p><p>"Trimmed. And I would've gotten them shorter or even removed if Ginny wasn't against it." He grimaced and added in high mocking voice, "Harry, you look weird like that. Don't shave it off completely anymore." He switched back to his voice. "I'm not judging, but considering there's no hustle with muggle shaving tools when a single spell removes everything, what pubes are good for? Especially on balls. Those are the worst." Harry finally reached out and cupped hers. "That's what I mean. Nice and smooth. A bit on the smaller side, but whatever." Harry saw Jane blush a little. "So may I or what?"</p><p>"Isn't this" - she gestured to her very much hard cock and his hand holding her balls - "the most unambiguous cue, or you want a written permission?"</p><p>"Nope. I want you to say it." She raised an eyebrow. "Come on... Indulge me."</p><p>"Help me cum, Harry Potter."</p><p>"Too vague..." said Harry smirking and kept gently massaging the sack. "Tell me how I should do it exactly."</p><p>Jane blushed deeper and said, "Be a good boy and make me cum the same way I made you."</p><p>"Mmm... Okay. Good enough. Additional points for calling me a good boy." Harry got up from the sofa and lowered down between Jane's legs, on the same pillow he gave her.</p><p>He right away leaned forward and gave a lick to the exposed tip of the cock. With the corner of his eye he saw as Jane reached with her hand for him, but then faltered and pulled it away. Harry looked up and said, "I can't deep-throat at all though. So no face-fucking."</p><p>"No... Sorry. That's nothing."</p><p>"Hm? Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge." He rubbed her smooth thighs slowly.</p><p>"You're seem so eager and I... Well, I wanted just to touch your hair."</p><p>"Ah, that... No worries. I like it in fact. Just really don't try to ram it into my mouth. I really do hate it."</p><p>Harry only waited for her nod and then dove back to her cock. He pulled the foreskin fully off and took the glans into his mouth. He gently caressed them with his tongue and lips for a bit, then pulled back. "You taste funny."</p><p>Jane gasped with embarrassment. "I... Sorry! I didn't think I needed a shower."</p><p>"Nah... I didn't say bad."</p><p>Harry leaned back and this time took more of the shaft in his mouth and began bobbing his head. He didn't do it consciously, but he was giving the softest blowjob ever - gently sucking on the cock as if was made of porcelain. He enjoyed her fingernails scratching his scalp for a bit, but then she stopped and started to let out sighs and light moans.</p><p>Harry looked up grinning. "God, you sound so cute."</p><p>"Sorry," she said flustered.</p><p>"Means I'm doing something right..."</p><p>She combed through his hair. "Yes, I like it a lot."</p><p>"Yes, keep saying how good I am..."</p><p>Harry lowered back, almost lunging down, and took way too much of the length and gagged. He immediately pulled back coughing.</p><p>"Sorry. Give me a" - cough - "second."</p><p>"You said you don't deep-throat."</p><p>Harry shrugged, calming down after a few seconds and started to stroke the shaft. "Just tried. I keep expecting that someday I'll be able to, and yours isn't big, if you don't mind me saying, so I thought that it's worth a try."</p><p>Jane brushed her fingers through his hair. "The feeling of having yours completely in my mouth was glorious."</p><p>Harry pursed his lips. "So it's taunting now?"</p><p>"No, sorry," she said with evident apprehension in her voice, "didn't mean it like that. But there are exercises that can help."</p><p>"Was joking. And quit constantly apologizing."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Harry chuckled and dove back to the cock.</p><p>He kept working with his hand and mouth more vigorously, listening to the light sounds she failed to hold down.</p><p>Harry barely felt like going into a rhythm and his own cock started to stir once again as he heard Jane mumbled, "I... Coming..."</p><p>Harry didn't ease up on her and in the next seconds she came and several meager ropes of cum covered his tongue.</p><p>"That was fast..." said Harry after swallowing.</p><p>The blowjob lasted barely a few minutes, unlike the one Jane gave him. Harry looked up and was greeted by Jane's chin, as her head was tilted back.</p><p>She looked down. "Sorry, I -"</p><p>"No-no. You don't have to explain."</p><p>He climbed to back to the sofa, grimacing a bit. "Don't like cum?" Harry nodded and pointed at the still was half-full bottle, she gave it to him. "Thanks. I rarely get such treatment," she said as Harry took a few big gulps.</p><p>"No thanks needed."</p><p>"Why'd let me cum in your mouth?"</p><p>"You have, so it's only fair."</p><p>Jane rolled her eyes. "I have because I like cum."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"I'm not a cumslut for nothing," she said, any previous hesitancy was gone from her voice.</p><p>Harry grinned. "Cumslut?"</p><p>"I did invite you here to give you a blowjob and nothing else. Besides, did you think you're the first patron who blew his rocks in my mouth?"</p><p>"I guess not... You do have an amazing talent."</p><p>"Skill, not a talent. That's what practice gives."</p><p>"A lot of practice?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Depends on your definition of a lot. I've got a few semi-regular customers who rarely leave without a little blowy. And it helps for tips."</p><p>"Isn't it... I'm not judging or anything, but isn't it a bit whorish?"</p><p>"I don't care. Call it what you want. It's not like I'm ready to get to my knees in front of any man. I do it because I like doing it and only with the ones I want. On my terms."</p><p>"And this... I mean, is it a one way street with them?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"At least I'm even with you."</p><p>She smiled widely. "More than even! Feel free to stop by to get head anytime. And it doesn't mean that you have to reciprocate."</p><p>"You don't have to answer, but I'm curious, how often do you do it?"</p><p>"Give head?" He nodded. "It varies... But I'd say 1-2 times a week."</p><p>"It's just you said you've got some regulars who -"</p><p>"Not that they frequent in here. I mean in the bar."</p><p>"And you just like me bring them here after closing?"</p><p>"Nah... Mostly it's during working hours and even if after closing, I still do it in the pantry. I'm not worried about leaving the counter for 5 minutes. Our clients are honest."</p><p>"Why not here?"</p><p>"Well," - she looked around - "I live here. So it would be weird to bring more or less strangers in here."</p><p>"Ain't I a stranger."</p><p>Jane shrugged. "I've said that I knew you a bit since Hogwarts and even had a crush on you. So..."</p><p>"Aren't you going to get caught? In the pantry I mean."</p><p>"Do I look stupid? I do it only after the kitchen closes. So I'm not worried."</p><p>"Ah... Well, it's not like your mom would fire you."</p><p>Jane snorted. "If she ever finds out what I do down there, she's going to not just fire, but also kick me out."</p><p>"Is she... I mean, she surely knows about you."</p><p>"No-no, the sole reason is that she doesn't tolerate any funny business from her employees, I'm not an exception."</p><p>"Still boggles my mind that you like the taste of semen."</p><p>"It's... Doesn't your wife like it?"</p><p>"No. Some tolerate it, but you said you actually LIKE it."</p><p>"Well, it's... For me it represents the taste of sex."</p><p>"So you... Mmm... Does that mean that you've been only with men?"</p><p>"I am straight." Harry pursed his lips and Jane was almost able to hear his thoughts. "So you still think of me as a man..."</p><p>"No, I've said already, for me it makes no difference. And you sure as hell don't look like one when I can't see what's between your legs. But a cock is a cock and you have no twat. Don't get me wrong, you may call yourself a lamppost and I'd still find you quite attractive." He reached out and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "For me it's all what matters."</p><p>"But you don't see me as a witch, right?"</p><p>"Jane, I don't think I see you as anything. In a good way. Before I discovered you've got a cock I was fully expecting to find a twat down there, but I like playing with cock too. So all this, man-woman difference is... I dunno. You're just a person who happened to have a cock."</p><p>Jane looked sour at him. "But if I had a womanly bits down there, I would've been just a normal witch to you, right?"</p><p>"Well, yeah in general, but still, deep down more like person with a twat."</p><p>"Are you talking about me or..? What about your wife? Is she a person with a twat?"</p><p>"Sure, she is."</p><p>Jane looked at him confused. "So you're thinking about her as a person with a twat?"</p><p>"I don't think of people by the genitals they have. For me she's just Ginny. Just like you're just Jane." Harry chuckled. "Your names even similar."</p><p>"So there's no difference?" she asked, decided to ignore the weird comment about how their names were alike.</p><p>"The only one is what we can do naked. With her I know that I can eat her out and stick my dick in her. With you I know that I can stroke or suck your cock. I'm telling about only my part of course."</p><p>"You may also fuck me... Well... You know where..."</p><p>"Well, yeah. If you're okay with it. But we've ventured beyond my point."</p><p>"Mmm... Let me put it this way. How do you refer to me in your head?"</p><p>"Jane? How else?" Harry grinned. "Want me to think of you as Rosmerta's daughter?"</p><p>Jane smiled widely. "So daughter after all."</p><p>"Ehm... What else? Wait a second. You lied? You aren't her daughter?"</p><p>"No I -"</p><p>"But you do look a bit similar... Or am I imagining things?"</p><p>"No-no. I meant no for lying. She's my mother alright. My point is that you said cock means a man for you, but you didn't say that I'm Rosmerta's son, right?"</p><p>"Well, you introduced yourself as her daughter. So I guess it stuck in my head. ... Wait. No. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't even refer to you as Jane in my head. You're just an entity or an image in my mind. I mean, do you refer to me as Harry or as a man? In your own head."</p><p>"But you see me as a witch or a wizard?" she asked as if not hearing his question.</p><p>Harry sighed. "That's like asking me whether I see Bertie Bott's beans as Bertie Bott's or not. I know they are named like that, so I'm going to call them that."</p><p>"That's not analogous at all. I'm not a bean."</p><p>Harry grinned. "A lollipop more like."</p><p>She folded her arms over her chest. "And you've said that you don't reduce people to their genitals..."</p><p>"Oh, this was a joke! What are we even talking about here?"</p><p>"I'm trying to understand whether I'm a witch for you or not."</p><p>"You look like one from the outside. I mean until you take your skirt off."</p><p>"So you think inside I'm a man..."</p><p>"God... I've said already that I don't think that. You cover your cock with a hand - you look like a woman, you take it away, there is a COCK! I can't overlook this fact, right?"</p><p>"And it immediately makes me a man?"</p><p>Harry sighed and covered his eyes. "I didn't -"</p><p>"I mean in your eyes. Do I become a man?"</p><p>"Merlin, how can't you not understand? Those two categories are just labels that don't have underlying meaning. Just like Bertie Bott's beans. If the company changes the name of the beans but they are going to be the same, I'm going to call them that. ... Well, after I'm going to get used to it. I've said already, I can call you anything you want."</p><p>"That I got. Thanks. But that's just what you say, not how you feel."</p><p>Harry hit his forehand with a fist. "I just don't care. No, better to say I CAN'T care. It's like you're asking a blind person, blind from birth that is, what color your shirt is. He may know that most shirts are white. And if you say to him that your shirt is blue he's going to take it as you say. But deep inside for him the concept of color makes no sense. He only knows that in summer in a black one he'd feel hotter than in a white one because in essence it represent the amount and wavelength of photons absorbed or reflected. And with you I know that you want to be called a witch, you've made it more than clear, and that I can't do the same thing with you as I do with Ginny or any other woman. ... Oh, I've got a better way to explain! You feel like a woman, right?"</p><p>"That's what I've been telling you."</p><p>"Well, I don't."</p><p>"Obviously..."</p><p>"No-no. Didn't say it right. I don't feel like a woman nor like a man. I'm just a person. That's it. A person with a cock."</p><p>Jane snorted. "So what, you wouldn't mind if I start calling you a woman instead of a man?"</p><p>"Well, it would feel weird. Mainly because I'm not used to it. But whatever. And it's not like in a conversation you casually call me a man anyway, right?"</p><p>"Are you going to tell your wife that -"</p><p>"Wife-wife... You know her name, so call her Ginny."</p><p>"I don't know her personally, but okay. Are you going to tell Ginny about me?"</p><p>"Sure, I've said that we're open, right? I'm not going behind her back right now."</p><p>"Yeah-yeah, I'm not talking about that. I'm asking whether you're going to tell her that you've been with a woman or a man."</p><p>"Ehm..." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Haven't even thought about it. Give me a moment." Harry shrugged in several seconds. "Just going to say how it went without naming names. That I met a witch in a bar, she sucked me off, and as I tried to do the same..." Harry chuckled. "Well, as I wanted to go down on her, it turned out that she has a cock, so I ended up indeed doing the same thing after all." He grinned. "And afterwards we argued about something not important like two morons."</p><p>"So it's SHE sucked me off and SHE has a cock and not HE."</p><p>"You've said that you consider yourself a witch, so I'm using it as well. I'm not going to persuade a company what makes Bertie Bott's beans to change the name of their product, right? I'm bisexual, can't you understand? I don't see a difference when I'm kissing with somebody. ... I tend to close my eyes anyway."</p><p>"What about my breasts?"</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"It's a womanly trait, right? I've seen you ogle my cleavage."</p><p>"Small, but I still like small ones. And I haven't yet seen them."</p><p>"Wanna?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "You think there's a chance of me saying no?"</p><p>Jane right away stated to unbutton her shirt. The bra had a front hook, so seconds later Harry was able to see her breasts.</p><p>His hand as if on its own moved to feel one, but he stopped. "May I?" She nodded.</p><p>Harry cupped her left tit. He kept gently squeezing and kneading it, then tweaked the nipple a bit. "Wicked. Feel just like a real one would."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean? They are real!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"That's why they are so small."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"Seems like you do like them."</p><p>"Of course..." Jane chuckled and pointed at his now hardening cock. Harry followed her eyes and snorted. "What did you expect?"</p><p>"Want to fuck me?"</p><p>"It won't stay hard for long now." Jane's smile disappeared instantly and Harry caught it. "Some other time maybe? Alcohol plus I'm tired plus I came not long ago."</p><p>"Didn't you say this was going to be a one-time thing?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "I don't see why it can't be a two-time thing. If you don't mind of course." She shook her head. "We, I mean I and Ginny don't have strict rules about it. And I've never been with somebody like you before, and it is fun."</p><p>Jane pursed her lips but decided not to touch the subject all over again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter: A cocktail</b>
</p><p>Seeing Harry walk in Jane immediately looked the other way, so her face wouldn't break in half from smiling. She waited until she saw him sitting down on the usual place, before she felt calm enough and dared to look at him after. "Hi. Haven't seen you in a while."</p><p>"Evening... Well, I've mentioned how I hate apparating and the Floo, and the last few Hogwarts lectures were on non-primary days."</p><p>"That was then..." she mumbled flustered.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You may come whenever you're in the village. If you want."</p><p>"Ahm... Sure. What has changed?"</p><p>"Nothing," said averting her eyes and put a glass before him, then grabbed a bottle. "The usual?"</p><p>Harry put his hand over the glass. "Nope." Jane put the bottle back and looked at him expectantly. "I want a special thing today."</p><p>"Know the name?" She picked up a thick book with recipes from under the counter. "I'm still not versed well with cocktails."</p><p>"You don't need it." Harry took the book from her and dropped it on the counter. "It has only one ingredient." Harry looked around, finding that none were nearby, and motioned for her to lean closer. She did and Harry whispered. "Your cum."</p><p>Jane blushed and said in a hushed tone. "Wait a bit. It's Tuesday, and..." She glanced back at the clock. "You came earlier than usual today. But I think they are going to leave in an hour or so."</p><p>"No-no, you didn't understand." Harry said with a small smirk. "I want it NOW. So take this glass" - he moved it to her - "and give me what I ordered."</p><p>"We're not alone!" she hissed.</p><p>"There's nobody by the counter but me," he said, sounding casual as if this was the most usual thing to ask.</p><p>"You don't even like my cum!"</p><p>"That's beside the point. A customer is always right, isn't it?" She glanced at him uncertainly and Harry added, "I'm waiting..."</p><p>"Really?" She was trying to understand whether he was joking, testing her limits this way, or genuinely wanted her to do it right there.</p><p>"Yes. Get working."</p><p>"What if somebody comes to order something?"</p><p>Harry stood up and looked her over. "I can't see anything from here unless I lean way-way over the counter."</p><p>Jane huffed, hesitating, and then seeing how Harry didn't say it was a joke, she started to put bottle after bottle on the counter.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Shut up," she hissed and put another 5 bottles in a row on the other side of Harry as a makeshift barrier. "Just in case."</p><p>Harry grinned, understanding what the bottles were for. "I don't think they are necessary, but okay."</p><p>Inside Jane was torn, she did find the idea exciting, but she hasn't done anything even close to such thing before, one the other hand she didn't want to disappoint Harry. This was only the fifth time he came to see her, and she was afraid that if she straight up refused, he might stop coming. She looked at him and decided to make sure for the last time. "You really want me to do it right here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Jane took a few breaths looking about to make sure nobody was looking in her direction, then put her hands under the skirt and took her panties off. She hesitated for a moment, trying to decide where to put them, but Harry extended his hand and said, "I'll take them please."</p><p>With a blush on her cheeks she put the bunched up fabric in his hand and Harry right away stashed it in his pocket.</p><p>"Mom would kill me if she ever finds out about this."</p><p>"Nobody's going to find out. And you're grown witch, what's with the mom thing?"</p><p>"This place is like holy for her or something. And I do work for her."</p><p>Harry pointed at a placard on the wall and read it aloud. "We serve everything. So just say what I ordered."</p><p>"I don't think my great-great-grandfather had this in mind when he put this sign on the wall and mom would too."</p><p>"Are you hard now?" Jane nodded, a bit ashamed that she got horny so easily. "Then quit stalling. Your customer is thirsty."</p><p>Jane leaned on the counter and put her right hand under her skirt. "I can't believe I'm doing this."</p><p>Harry took her hand in his own and rubbed it with his thumb. "Relax."</p><p>"How can I relax?! When I'm..." She huffed, her hand already at work.</p><p>"Just imagine there's nobody here but us."</p><p>"I can't. They are all in my view. And I'm too anxious to close my eyes."</p><p>"Okay, let's go another way. Imagine climbing on the counter and masturbating in front of everybody. And they come closer, drooling, watching as you -"</p><p>"Did you see who's here today? This isn't helping."</p><p>"Then say what's going to help."</p><p>"I dunno. Believe it or not, but this isn't a situation I often find myself in."</p><p>"How about if I say that you look very sexy." Jane blushed and Harry smiled seeing that had an effect even better than he anticipated. "Yes, just like that... Good girl." He leaned and kissed the back of her hand. "As a good barmaid you can't refuse your favourite customer. ... If I'm the favourite that is."</p><p>"You are..."</p><p>"And he wants some cream. Whip some cream for him."</p><p>"Stop with this corny shite!"</p><p>Harry only grinned, watching her right shoulder as if was trembling as she was stroking her cock furiously.</p><p>"I would've helped you, but it's part of the order, so you have to do it yourself... But I would've gladly walked around and sucked on your cute little cock until you came." In his third visit Harry has learned that Jane, unlike most people with cocks he knew, liked diminutive terms said about her junk. "Wank for me..."</p><p>"Don't say wank. I don't like this word applied to me."</p><p>"Don't get distracted and keep touching yourself like a good girl."</p><p>Jane's cheeks were flushed red as she listened to Harry's encouragements; some of them helped, while the others, considering Harry's penchant for corny phrases, not so much. A jumble of thoughts plagued her mind, hindering her reaching climax. Finally she moved her wandering eyes to stare at Harry's smiling face and that did it.</p><p>She yanked her left hand from Harry's grasp and grabbed the glass. Her features contorted a little as she bit her lower lip and a few seconds later her face relaxed and she took a few deep breaths.</p><p>Still holding the glass under the counter she turned around and grabbed a bottle of Advocaat. The color wasn't the exact match, but in the dim lighting of the bar, she decided, it would be enough. She put the bottle on the counter and the glass beside it.</p><p>Harry chuckled, without having to ask understanding what the bottle was for. He took the glass and looked at its meager contents. He was about to bring it to his mouth as Jane grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to. I know you're not into -"</p><p>"You worked so hard for it."</p><p>She released his wrist and mumbled, "I don't like my own, but if you want, I'd drink it for you."</p><p>Harry ignored her, and Jane watched with bated breath as Harry tilted his head back and let a few thick drops sluggishly drip into his mouth. She felt her face heating up and her cock twitch despite cumming just moments before.</p><p>After Harry put the glass back onto the counter, Jane pointed her wand at it and vanished the whole thing. She then started to put the bottles back to their places as she saw Harry put one shiny golden coin on the counter.</p><p>Jane looked at him with pursed lips. "Really?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "You've said you the whorish aspect is a turn on for you."</p><p>"Not anymore." She blushed and with her forefinger moved the coin back to Harry. "I mean not with you."</p><p>"Oh-ho..." He wiggled his eyebrows and pocketed the Galleon, Jane's face became redder. "And were there others customers like me?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yes," said Harry with a smirk, "keep pretending you didn't understand the question."</p><p>"I... No, there were none. Unlike you, others get only blowjobs from me. Want something to wash it down?" She mentally praised herself with the way she changed the subject.</p><p>To her surprise Harry shook his head and grabbed a bon-bon from the bowl. Harry sighed standing up. "Well, it was good seeing you. Til the next time."</p><p>"You're going already?!"</p><p>"Have to be home early today."</p><p>"But I... What about you? You haven't come."</p><p>"I'll rub one out thinking how cute you looked today making me a special cocktail."</p><p>Looking at her flustered face Harry made a kissing gesture, then without waiting for a response turned on his heels and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter: 60 seconds</b>
</p><p>Jane waited until the man took both drinks and went back to his table. As he was far enough she turned once again to Harry. "Say, isn't Ginny against it? It was supposed to be a one-time thing after all."</p><p>"Why would she? And it was supposed to be... I'm flexible in that regard, I've said it already. But if this is a subtle way to say that you got tired of me, I can stop coming."</p><p>"No! I never said that," she said blushing a little.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Good."</p><p>"But, is Ginny okay with... the thing we're having?"</p><p>"Of course she's okay with everything. And besides, she has a boyfriend of her own."</p><p>"WHAT??" She stopped realizing that she said it way too loud and added in low voice, "And you're okay with it?"</p><p>"Sure. Why are you so surprised? Did you really think I was the only one" - he made air-quotes - "unfaithful? We're open. Been for years. I've told you several times."</p><p>"So what, since she has a boyfriend, you may have a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Of course. Or a boyfriend. But that's in principle. In practice women or men, the ones that are okay with me being married, don't want to become my mistress, and satisfied with a one-time thing." Harry smirked seeing her biting her lip. "You may ask me."</p><p>"Ask you what?"</p><p>"The question you want to ask."</p><p>Jane's cheeks reddened. "I don't have any more questions."</p><p>"Right..." Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "Let me put it like this - if you ask me in the next minute the answer is yes. Starting... NOW."</p><p>"Ask you what?" she said quickly. Unsure if she was just imagining it, or Harry indeed wanted her to ask the question that was on her mind. Was she really that easy to read?</p><p>"56 seconds," said Harry as if not hearing her.</p><p>"It's not fair! To -"</p><p>"52 seconds."</p><p>Jane huffed, irritated by his smirk, but at the same time this was something she liked about Harry - the carefree way he held himself, how easy he made everything seem. "Not very gentlemanly of you to be honest."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Yep. Maybe you're right. I wasn't raised well." He grinned. "30 seconds."</p><p>"What if I ask a wrong question?"</p><p>"Then ask the right one. 20."</p><p>Jane stared at his smirking face, her nostrils flared. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second. What if she asks it and he laughs in her face? It wasn't like a thing Harry would do, but still, she wasn't able to ignore the possibility. Last time she was literally laughed at for something similar. Although the circumstances were quite different.</p><p>"5... 4... 3... t-"</p><p>Jane hit the counter with her fist, momentarily drawing attention from some of the remaining customers, leaned to Harry and said quickly, swallowing half of the vowels in the process, "Can I be your girlfriend maybe?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "I already said that the answer is yes, haven't I?"</p><p>Jane hit his forearm lightly several times and took a deep breath, feeling as if a ton got off her shoulders that Harry put on her a minute ago. "This wasn't fair to make me do this!"</p><p>"But it was fun."</p><p>"No it wasn't!" she said trying to sound indignant, but inside she was bursting with joy. Her heart as if didn't know that it was time to stop beating so fast.</p><p>"Was it so hard? To ask?"</p><p>Jane huffed. Trying to understand if he was joking, thinking that if he deemed it easy, then he should've asked her himself. "Of course!"</p><p>"Why? Back then you offered to give me head after we exchanged only a few sentences."</p><p>"That was a completely different thing."</p><p>Harry glanced back for a second. "Come on, nobody's watching."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Don't you want to give your new boyfriend a kiss?" Jane made sure that indeed nobody was looking their way, leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "And you call this a kiss?"</p><p>"In here it is," she said blushing. She felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest.</p><p>Harry sighed but said nothing. While they were alone she was almost more daring than him, but in public she was always so damn timid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter: Girlfriend?</b>
</p>
<p>"Give me a few moments," said Jane, her chest heaving after an orgasm.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. Jane grabbed Harry's hand and slowly licked off that bit of her cum that landed over it. She grinned and resumed riding on him.</p>
<p>"Mind if we switch?"</p>
<p>"Switch?" she asked not stopping moving her hips.</p>
<p>"Just like last time, by the wall."</p>
<p>"Ah, sure..."</p>
<p>She got off him, sauntered around the couch and leaned onto the wall, arching her back while standing on her toes. Harry stepped behind her and without a word pushed his cock back into her.</p>
<p>"Give me just a minute or two," said Harry almost apologetically as he started thrusting into her, knowing from his own experience that getting fucked after cumming wasn't as fun.</p>
<p>"It's... okay... Take your time... It still feels nice."</p>
<p>Holding Jane by her hips Harry fucked into her at a punishing pace for several minutes.</p>
<p>Jane's knees almost buckled as Harry put a lot of his weight on her as he came, giving her the last few thrusts.</p>
<p>"God... That was good..." said Harry. He grabbed his cock firmly by the base Harry and slowly pulled out. Then took off the condom and after tying it into a knot threw into the bin. "Still feel weird doing it without a condom?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sorry."</p>
<p>"No-no. I don't mind. So don't apologize."</p>
<p>Both returned to a couch and Jane lay down with her head on Harry's lap. Harry played with her hair for several minutes as they were silent, almost identical small smiles on both of them.</p>
<p>"Say, I..." began Jane. "Don't get me wrong, it's not I'm dying to do it, but if there's a -"</p>
<p>"Quit stammering as say what you want," said Harry.</p>
<p>"Well, since last month I became your girlfriend."</p>
<p>Harry waited for her to continue, but she remained silent as if waiting for him to prompt her. "Yes. And?"<br/>"We're sort of dating, right?"</p>
<p>"Right. Without the 'sort of' part."</p>
<p>"Ehm... May I still give head to somebody else?"</p>
<p>"Sure. You're a free person."</p>
<p>"But you've said that we're together now!" she said, getting off Harry's lap and sitting upright.</p>
<p>"So? I'm going to keep sleeping with Ginny. Meaning also having sex with her. So what right do I have to tell you what or what not to do?"</p>
<p>"But you wouldn't like it?"</p>
<p>"Don't fuck without a condom, but you're already don't. So otherwise, do what you want."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to have sex! I was asking about blowjobs only."</p>
<p>"I've said already, it is your choice."</p>
<p>"You won't get mad? I mean jealous?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>She looked at him sourly. "So I'm not really your girlfriend."</p>
<p>"What??"</p>
<p>"Those are just empty words for you..."</p>
<p>"A minute ago you asked me to blow somebody, and now you're mad because I'm not mad at you for asking??"</p>
<p>"And for giving me green light! Because it means you don't see me as your girlfriend."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "What one has to do with another?"</p>
<p>"Everything!"</p>
<p>"If I can like two people. Why would I forbid you the same? Equality. Hello?"</p>
<p>"I'm not liking two people. I meant only blowjobs. And nothing else."</p>
<p>"Then it's even simpler."</p>
<p>"But how are you not jealous?"</p>
<p>"Are you jealous of Ginny?"</p>
<p>"She's your wife. I know that you love her."</p>
<p>"This wasn't the question."</p>
<p>"She was there before me, so I don't have a right to complain."</p>
<p>"We're not talking about rights. Let me rephrase it - do you want me to leave her for you?" Jane looked away with shame. "I take it as a yes..."</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"No. It's my fault. Turns out I wasn't clear enough. I was thinking that you understand. ... I shouldn't have asked you to become my girlfriend, even if such terms sound a bit dumb in my opinion, before clarifying it more."</p>
<p>"Asking me?! I asked you! You forced me to!"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "You know what I mean." Jane huffed. "I think we should put this on hold."</p>
<p>"This?"</p>
<p>"This boyfriend-girlfriend thing of ours."</p>
<p>"What?! No!"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Are you breaking up with me?! Because of this?"</p>
<p>"I said on hold. Nobody's breaking up with anybody." Jane visibly relaxed. "There's a book that you need to read. I'll ask Ginny if we still have it."</p>
<p>"Book? About what?"</p>
<p>"About me."</p>
<p>Jane grinned. "You want me to read your biography?"</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "No-no. I meant about me and Ginny. Or better say about polyamory. Don't remind me of those abominable things."</p>
<p>"Read some of them?"</p>
<p>"Like hell I would."</p>
<p>"But no to putting anything on hold. I know where it can lead to. Just explain me with your own words."</p>
<p>"I'm bad at explaining."</p>
<p>"No you're not."</p>
<p>"Sure I am. I've been thinking that I explained it all already. And overall all this boyfriend-girlfriend terminology seems kind of childish. We're dating, yes. But, to be honest, it's a bit weird to be your boyfriend."</p>
<p>Jane looked with hurt in her eyes. "Because I'm not a complete woman?"</p>
<p>"Merlin! Honestly, would you forget that part? I mean, I hardly remembered it myself. And no, not because of that. I mean, look at us, at our age. I was a boyfriend when I was dating in Hogwarts. And now that word seems a bit weird. That is what I mean."</p>
<p>Jane smiled with relief. "That's just how language works. You don't have to take it literally. I see that you're not a boy. If that's what hurts your ego."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "My ego? No... Not because of that. Just you're not a girl and I'm not a boy anymore."</p>
<p>"Yeah-yeah. I got it. But as I've said, it's how language is. We give words meaning, not the other way around. You're my boyfriend simply because we're dating. The fact that you're 35 doesn't go into the equation. But if you don't like it so much... I dunno. You can be for instance my partner instead of a boyfriend. But that sounds way too official."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter: A dinner</b>
</p>
<p>"Didn't want to wake you. Sorry," whispered Harry as he was putting on his trousers. He stepped away so that the buckle of his belt wouldn't hit the bedframe again.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Jane mumbled.</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep."</p>
<p>Jane sat up yawning. "Nah... Want to eat something?"</p>
<p>"Going to eat at work."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. I'm already up."</p>
<p>Harry stared at her for a second. "Well, okay. Then something light as usual."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>They were finishing breakfast as Harry remembered what he had to ask last night. "Almost forgot. Want to come to dinner?"</p>
<p>Jane raised her sleepy eyes away from her half-finished cup of coffee, and looked at him a bit confused. "Haven't we been to a restaurant just this Wednesday?"</p>
<p>"No-no. I was talking about having dinner at my place."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Meet Ginny and stuff."</p>
<p>Jane stared at him like he has grown a second head, her vestiges of sleepiness evaporating in an instant. "Are you out of your mind?"</p>
<p>"Why? Don't want to?"</p>
<p>"I..." She stared at Harry with wide eyes, trying to find the right words. "Nevermind me, what she's going to say to this??"</p>
<p>"Huh? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Have some shame! You want to bring me, essentially your mistress, to have dinner with your wife!!"</p>
<p>"Merlin, Jane." Harry sighed deeply. "You're not my mistress, but girlfriend. And Ginny's boyfriend is going to be there too." Jane's jaw now truly dropped. "What's with the reaction? How many more times do I have to say that I and Ginny are open? I'm not cheating by being with you! Merlin, I'm going to buy that book for you since we can't find it. It's like my words bounce off you sometimes."</p>
<p>"And you... I mean her boyfriend... And..." Jane huffed at the way she stammered. She took a few breaths and asked calmly, "Have you met him?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Couple of times. He's a muggle though, so you'd have to keep yourself in check in that regard."</p>
<p>"I... Well, thanks for asking, but I don't think others would appreciate me in a group setting."</p>
<p>"What? Why not?"</p>
<p>"Harry, I'm grateful that you're the way you are. But others not like that. Believe me, I know."</p>
<p>"You can just say no if you don't want to come. I'm not forcing you, right? That's why I'm asking."</p>
<p>"That's not the problem. I'm not saying that this is necessary going to be the case, but it's likely others won't like me because of it."</p>
<p>"It? What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I have a penis!" She almost screamed, her face got red.</p>
<p>Harry squinted at her. "And?" And then it downed on him. "God, Jane, I meant dinner as I said dinner. There won't be a group sex before or afterwards, or anything like what you seemed to have imagined."</p>
<p>"Really?" Jane said smiling, feeling like a lot of weight got off her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I can ask if you want, but we practically never do it."</p>
<p>"No. Don't ask."</p>
<p>"Either way they wouldn't agree to fool around before they even got to know you."</p>
<p>"No-no. Forget about it."</p>
<p>"Good. But, Merlin..." Harry chuckled shaking his head. "I'm asking her about dinner and she assumes it's going to be an orgy..."</p>
<p>"Sorry," she mumbled blushing a little.</p>
<p>"Dirty mind you've got there." Harry patted her head.</p>
<p>"I have?!" she said dismayed. "You've made me masturbate in public on our... How should I call it? A date?"</p>
<p>"Mmm... Yes, you may call it that."</p>
<p>"... On our fifth? ... Yes, on our fifth date!"</p>
<p>"Oh... Don't act as if you didn't like it."</p>
<p>"That's not the point. I don't have a dirty mind. At least you're not the one who can accuse me of that."</p>
<p>"I'm not accusing. It's a praise. You're a cumslut after all." Jane blushed heavily. "Those were your own words."</p>
<p>"I can't believe I've said it to you so easily that day. The first day we met!"</p>
<p>"That wasn't the first day. I mean, even if we disregard Hogwarts because I don't remember you, I -"</p>
<p>"Yeah-yeah. I forgot. Still. It's like after cumming my tongue got loose."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Plus there was alcohol."</p>
<p>"I think I wanted to impress you, Merlin knows why I was thinking that was the way to do it."</p>
<p>"I was plenty impressed with your blowjob technic." Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "I can only be grateful that you're so good at it, ain't I? My cumslut."</p>
<p>"Thanks," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"Not many, and I sure don't blame them, let me use their mouth as if it were a twat, like you can." Harry felt her stiffened in his arms and pulled away to look at her. "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>Harry grunted. "Oh, come on... This again? Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm perfectly fine with the way you are! More than fine!"</p>
<p>"No-no. Forget it. Just touched a bad memory."</p>
<p>"Anyway, it was actually Ginny who asked me to invite you."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Sure. We've been dating for eight months. So she knows that we're serious. Before you, the longest relationship I've had went for less than half a year. Not counting Ginny of course. So, coming to dinner or not?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It's going to be awkward, but I'll manage."</p>
<p>"It won't be. Just be yourself and Ginny's going to like you. I don't know Brian all that well to judge though. I just hope it's not going to be like the last time."</p>
<p>"Last time?"</p>
<p>"Remember I told you about Lisa?" She nodded. "Well, we had a similar dinner. One thing led to another and Ginny's boyfriend at that time, I don't remember his name, started a thing with Lisa. A month later he left Ginny and Lisa left me." Jane's face contorted as she tried to keep herself in check and not burst with laughter. Which didn't escape Harry's notice. "Yeah-yeah... Laugh all you want."</p>
<p>Finally she wasn't able to hold back anymore and began to laugh. "Sorry-sorry..." she mumbled through chortling as she tried to stop.</p>
<p>Harry waved his hand. "Whatever. I see how it might be funny. So try not to fall for him."</p>
<p>She grinned. "Don't worry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter: </b>
</p>
<p>"Do I strike you as somebody who's going to have kids? And Ginny?" said Harry.</p>
<p>"Really? Not even one?" asked Jane with surprise. Harry nodded. "But... If you can have them, then why not?"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. "You sound like Molly, it's Ginny's mom. Every time she sees any of us the first question is when are we going to get kids already. Ginny doesn't want to tell her that we don't plan on having any."</p>
<p>"Well, accidents happen."</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "Such accidents get unhappen pretty easily. Have in fact several times."</p>
<p>"You mean abortions?"</p>
<p>"Sure..." Jane stared at him with wide eyes and Harry raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "Don't tell me you one of those."</p>
<p>"Those?"</p>
<p>"On the other hand. I doubt one of those would have Peter Singer on their bookshelf. So I guess you aren't."</p>
<p>"I still don't get who THOSE are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter:</b>
</p>
<p>"When I'm going to meet your mom?" asked Harry.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you already have," she said grinning.</p>
<p>"I'm serious. You said yourself that she's been asking about me."</p>
<p>"No, she's been bugging me about somebody I'm dating. She doesn't know it's you. That's the problem."</p>
<p>"An easily rectifiable one."</p>
<p>"I don't ask to meet your parents, right?"</p>
<p>Harry stared at her pointedly for several moments. "Gonna rephrase it?"</p>
<p>"Why?" And then she gasped. "Merlin! I'm sorry! I..."</p>
<p>"Relax. It happens."</p>
<p>"I really fucked up. Sorry."</p>
<p>"I said already, relax. Back to your mom."</p>
<p>"You aren't mad?"</p>
<p>"I don't get mad at non-malicious stuff. Forget it already."</p>
<p>Jane sighed, once again thanking heavens for the way Harry was. In the past 10 months, ever since she first saw him stepping into the Three Broomsticks, he hasn't raised his voice at her even once, but deep down she still feared that one day he might.</p>
<p>"I myself only recently understood what we're having. My mom though... I know her. There's nothing we might say that would make her not to look at me as your mistress in our relationship."</p>
<p>"Well, it's you who's been complaining that she bugs you about me. So if you don't want to, I won't insist."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"But keep in mind that one day, and I'm not saying that I'm going to do it intentionally, but it's going to happen."</p>
<p>"Happen? What's going to happen?"</p>
<p>"Ah, I didn't say? I meant that she's going to find out. Just last week ago she almost barged in as I was dressing up."</p>
<p>"I remember, I'm sorry. I asked her not to do that again."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry about. Mainly because it's you who's hiding me."</p>
<p>"I'm not hiding I just..."</p>
<p>"I never had a girlfriend who's ashamed of me before," he said and pouted playfully.</p>
<p>"I already said that it's not that."</p>
<p>Harry pouted even more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter: Soggy biscuit</b>
</p>
<p>"Not since February?!" said Harry taken aback and raised himself on his elbows looking at Jane. But he was barely able to see her outline in the darkness of the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Jane.</p>
<p>"But that's..." He dropped back onto his pillow. "I got to know you in January, so it's been over a year!"</p>
<p>"So?" She reached to her right and turned on a bedside lamp on a dim setting.</p>
<p>"What do you mean SO?!" Now being able to see her, Harry propped himself on one elbow and looked at her. "Why not? You even asked me, if I remember correctly, if I was against it. And I said that I was not."</p>
<p>Jane shrugged. "Seemed like a right thing to do."</p>
<p>"Right thing?" Harry squinted at her. "If you're restraining yourself on my account, then it was just a stupid thing to do." Jane shrugged once again. "You've never mentioned it, so I just assumed you didn't want me to pry and never asked. But I was sure you weren't leading a celibate life."</p>
<p>Jane chortled. "Celibate life?"</p>
<p>"I meant besides me."</p>
<p>"Why is it even important? I'm perfectly content with you only." Harry huffed. "Why? How many women... or men have you slept with over the last year?"</p>
<p>"With you AND Ginny I don't have time anyway. And you know that it isn't easy for me to go straight to sex, so I don't really seek one-night stands."</p>
<p>"And I have you, that's enough."</p>
<p>"How can it be? I'm with you barely half the time!"</p>
<p>"I like my alone time as well. It's perfect for me."</p>
<p>"But you like giving head. When I'm not around, don't you want to blow some of your customers like before?" Jane shrugged nonplussed. "I recently even wanked thinking of you blowing someone during working hours."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Sure. It wasn't very realistic, but you know how fantasies can be."</p>
<p>Jane grinned. "Do tell."</p>
<p>"You don't want to know the details." Harry berated himself for mentioning it now.</p>
<p>"Now that you say this, I think I actually do."</p>
<p>"Some of them are... Well, not the kind one tells his girlfriend."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's me who you're talking to... And you already said that you imagined me with some other man."</p>
<p>"That's not the problem."</p>
<p>Jane started to rub his upper arm gently. "Come on, just one? The last one?"</p>
<p>Harry hesitated for a moment, but then covered his eyes with left hand and mumbled, "Ah, what the hell. But beware, you asked me, so -"</p>
<p>"Yes-yes. Out with it." She with excitement sat upright with her legs crossed.</p>
<p>"Well, you were working morning shift and -"</p>
<p>"I work only evenings."</p>
<p>"I know. It's a fantasy, okay? It's the least unrealistic thing in there." Jane grinned and made a zip-motion over her mouth. "Anyway. A couple came for breakfast. Husband and wife, or boyfriend and girlfriend. Doesn't matter. Anyway, they ordered a big plate of pancakes for the two of them. Then... No. It's really too embarrassing."</p>
<p>"Harry!" </p>
<p>Harry huffed. "Then after you brought them their pancakes, they bickered who was going to do it. Finally you mediated them and bla-bla-bla, so both ended up alternating sucking you off."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Yep. They argued about who was going to stroke your cock, but you said you were going to let them suck on it if they stop arguing. You tucked your skirt under your belt and they took turns blowing you in broad daylight with lots of other customers around, then you finished on their pancakes. Much more than normally possible. You drenched their pancakes. Then they ate them."</p>
<p>"So you like the idea of a witch going down on me?"</p>
<p>"Ehm... Is this the thing that bothers you in my fucked-up fantasy?"</p>
<p>Jane waved her hand dismissively. "I know that you've got a thing for exhibitionism. Well, at least for exhibitionism of me. ... Wait! You said that in your fantasy I was blowing somebody, not the other way around."</p>
<p>"Well, I have a rich imagination. You asked me to tell the last one. This thing with pancakes was it. But about you giving head - it's quite mundane. Like - oh, I don't have change to give you, you're the first customer today, so maybe a blowjob will do? Or a small group was celebrating a bachelor party, one thing led to another, and they played a soggy biscuit, only this time you were the biscuit."</p>
<p>"Soggy biscuit?"</p>
<p>"You don't know?" She shook her head. "It's a game in which blokes... I never played in one, but sure would've given the chance. Anyway, blokes wank simultaneously and finish on something edible, usually a biscuit, thus the name, and the one who cums last has to eat the thing." Jane's jaw dropped. "It doesn't even have to be on food, maybe just in a cup. Really haven't heard of this one? Maybe under a different name?"</p>
<p>"Not even close..."</p>
<p>"So in that fantasy you played a role of a biscuit, meaning that they came in your mouth, but you spit it into a glass for the loser to drink. Naturally you ended up swallowing half of their cum in the process."</p>
<p>"Sounds like fun..."</p>
<p>"You said you weren't going to judge!"</p>
<p>"I wasn't! I really do find it hot."</p>
<p>"Really? You like it too?"</p>
<p>Jane shrugged. "Why not? I haven't been more than with one man at a time though."</p>
<p>"And what about the original soggy biscuit game?"</p>
<p>"Hot too!"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Exactly! Damn shame that I never got to participate in one. I would've tried to lose on purpose."</p>
<p>"You don't like cum."</p>
<p>"Stop repeating it like mantra. I like it fine, just not as much as you and not its taste. I still find it hot." He sighed wishfully. "My roommates watching me eat their cum and -"</p>
<p>"Roommates?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's sort of a chicken game that's supposed to be played by straights. And my friends now know that I'm bi, so it loses most of the original appeal. And the chicken part wouldn't work on me now. I know it's a bit weird saying this at my age. And it's not like I imagined it at my first years in Hogwarts. I learned about the game in my eighth year after all. On the other hand, if winning, the idea of a straight bloke eating my cum is also quite exciting."</p>
<p>"You seem to have really liked the idea."</p>
<p>"Like you wouldn't believe. I can't count the amount of times I wanked imaging some version of that game. ... For instance - the main one - I'm the last one, everybody's eyes are on me as I keep wanking - hot! Then I cum and everybody watches - hot! Then they watch as I eat the biscuit - hot! You get the idea."</p>
<p>"Yeah-yeah. Your inner exhibitionist shows his true colors."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "You can say that. Although I'd put it further down the list. Anyway, months go by, we keep playing this game and I always end up losing, but I want to keep playing saying that one day I'm going to win and that they have to give me a chance to win - they do. I, of course, wank before each game, to let out some steam and not blow too early. Some time later I with resignation admit that I'm not going to win, but since we all have been wanking every Saturday for many months I -"</p>
<p>"You're saying as if that all really happened. And why Saturday?"</p>
<p>"I just like my fantasies to be thorough. And in Hogwarts it was always the least hectic day, at least that was how it was in Gryffindor. But it isn't important. Anyway, I suggest to just keep wanking, only skip the middle part and for them to finish straight into my mouth, and they... No. Stop. I forgot a detail. My fantasy progressed gradually as I accepted my bi-ness so to speak. Anyway, another Saturday night and we were about to play the game, as we discover that Neville forgot to bring any biscuits, it was his turn or something."</p>
<p>"The one that's now works at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Yep. He's known for his forgetfulness. And since we can't conjure or transfigure edible food, we can't play the game. Someone starts to argue and accuses Neville that it's his fault. I try to appease them and say that given the record I either way most likely am going to lose, so if they want -"</p>
<p>"Merlin, you do like those corny-porny situations," she said grinning.</p>
<p>"You asked for it. Should I stop?" She shook her head. "Anyway, as to not to ruin the evening I suggest for them to wank as usual but to finish in my mouth. They agree." Harry grinned. "It's nice that in fantasies they always agree. They surround me as I kneel, they wank and all cum in my mouth. And as to keep in spirit of the game, I finish in my hand and also eat it. Bla-bla-bla, time goes by, we use actual biscuits less and less, and they get so used to finishing in my mouth, and for me sometimes to lick a stray drop of cum right off their cocks. One of them accidentally misses and blows a half of his load on my face. I pout and he says that he's sorry, while three others are watching, he with his finger scoops his cum off my face and lets me suck it off, again and again, until there's nothing left. You know how it is with fantasies, one has to up the ante or come up with completely new ideas.</p>
<p>"One of them after wanking for a while laments that something-and-something, and he doesn't think he can finish from wanking for whatever reason, so after some back and forth I" - Harry made air-quotes - "reluctantly agree to help, and end up blowing him while others watch. Justifying it by saying that I got used to finishing last and can't until all four of them cum. Then others, who already came, protest that it isn't fair, so I agree to blow them as well next time we play the game. After that day handjobs and blowjobs take place of them wanking. I even imagined getting my face fucked, up until I learned that I gag too easily and can't do it at all. I still find the idea hot though. Back to the game - some months later we reach the culmination of the fantasy and I can't raise the stakes no more. And we still call it a soggy biscuit to keep appearances, mind you, only by the updated rules I end up being spit-roasted."</p>
<p>Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Spit-roasted? You want to take it up your bum?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why not? Once in a while I don't mind to."</p>
<p>"You mean not in a fantasy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I did have a few of real cocks up there."</p>
<p>Jane stared at him with wide eyes. "But you've never said that!"</p>
<p>"I know that you don't want to do it, so why mention it? And you haven't asked."</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Would you want me to?"</p>
<p>"Only if you want to."</p>
<p>Jane hesitated a little. "... I don't really."</p>
<p>"Big news. I said I know it already. Besides, Ginny pegs me from time to time."</p>
<p>"Okay-okay, lets leave it for another time. Back to the biscuit game."</p>
<p>"This was pretty much it if we're talking only about how the fantasy started."</p>
<p>"No, that I got. I kinda feel a bit weird that you've got all those elaborate fantasies involving your Hogwarts roommates."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I mean not with the fact that they were your roommates in Hogwarts, but that it takes place in Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"It's just the origin of what I told you about soggy biscuit. It's not like I wank to teens or something. Honestly, at first before you said that you were just three years younger than me, I had thought that you were too young for me. So it doesn't mean what you implied. It was my first fantasy involving me and men."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yep. I didn't know I was bi until the year Voldemort was gone. Maybe a bit earlier. And even then I didn't use this term at first. I just heard about this so-called fucked-up game, and, for unknown to me at the time reason, was not just disgusted by the idea, but excited too. Although at first, if I remember right, there was a girl involved. Not that it was according to the original rules, but without any reason a girl ended up eating the result of me and somebody else playing. Which quickly turned into me imaging being that girl. And then myself. It's like at first, before I accepted that I'm bi, this game gave me a permission to eat cum, to watch others wank. As if I wasn't doing it because I wanted to, just because those were the rules and I kept losing. So I HAD to do it as an honorable thing and bla-bla-bla. The same with giving blowjobs and so on."</p>
<p>Jane listened to him and at first she wasn't able to understand what exactly didn't sit right with her with what Harry said, but then it struck her. "Wait a second! You've said that you don't differentiate between men and women! On our first -"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't NOW. But like most I was taught that boys liked girls and not boys or both. So I lived my life by it, until I couldn't anymore. I did fancy boys too, but just kinda didn't know what it was at the time." She stared at him with evident skepticism. "Don't be surprised. A few years back I had a small thing with a man who was also bi, and my cock was literally the first he ever sucked. He was about my age, so close to thirty at the time. And not that he avoided men until then; according to him, and I believed him, he just didn't know that he was bisexual. I showed him the ropes. He even fucked me a few times." Harry smiled dreamily. "Good lad. He moved back to New Zealand, so I haven't seen him since."</p>
<p>"Why am I learning about this all only now?"</p>
<p>"I once tried to ask about your fantasies, but you switched the subject as you often do when you don't want to talk about something. So I didn't push and never shared mine."</p>
<p>"I'm not talking about that. Although that too. But mainly I mean that you could've told me that you like being bottom at anal sex."</p>
<p>"We're already established that you're not interested in this."</p>
<p>"I still would've liked to know it."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Didn't think you would. Sorry."</p>
<p>"Is there something like this that I don't know about you?"</p>
<p>"I don't think there is. But you're free to ask anything you want."</p>
<p>"Okay-okay. I might've overreacted."</p>
<p>"You don't mind that I fantasize about you being with other men?"</p>
<p>Jane shrugged. "Not really. Why? You've got more of such fantasies?"</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Loads. Should I keep going?"</p>
<p>"Why not? We rarely stop at just one thing most of the time anyway."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Okay... Let's see... Another bachelor party in the Three Broomsticks. They invited a stripper-slash-prostitute who hasn't showed up, so you took her place to some extent. Ah, and also they paid you beforehand to serve topless, so the transition for you to give them blowjobs wasn't too out of place. They become more and more drunk and made more and more passes on you, until you relented and agreed to blow the groom. You're all flustered as you suck the groom off surrounded by a cheering crowd of his friends. Then one of them writes with a marker CUMSLUT just above your tits and between serving them drinks, you satisfy any willing with your mouth."</p>
<p>"You know, while I work, drunks do try to flirt, if this term is even applies here, it isn't fun to say the least."</p>
<p>"It's a fantasy..."</p>
<p>"Yes-yes. Just wanted to say it. Anyway, and where are you in all this or just like incorporeal observer?"</p>
<p>"Naturally I'm there as well. Watching as you get face-fucked. Nothing too rough. You know that I'm not into that. Just gently nudges helping my favourite barmaid to swallow some cock."</p>
<p>"It's a night of revelations! First I learn that you want to have a cock in your bum, now that you're into cuckolding."</p>
<p>"Huh? No I'm not. I mean the second one. It isn't cuckolding at all."</p>
<p>"It kinda is from what you told me."</p>
<p>"Nope, but first of all -"</p>
<p>"You literally said that you want be present and watch me give head to others. I kinda missed that as you mentioned that you wanked thinking of me blowing my customers."</p>
<p>"Okay, even if it is cuckolding, what's wrong with that?"</p>
<p>"Ehm... I'm just saying that you kept if for yourself for so long."</p>
<p>"That's beside the point, but my motive... Can I even call it motive? Anyway, you get the gist. My main thing is to watch you to enjoy yourself. And it can't be cuckolding if I don't consider it cheating and don't feel humiliated by it. I mean, by that logic you should've said that I'm into cuckolding because Ginny has a boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Mmm... Yes, I guess you're right. Although you don't watch her having sex with somebody else, right?"</p>
<p>"Barely ever now, but at the beginning we were often swinging together. I mean at the beginning of opening up our relationship. Then we talked and sort of came to an agreement that is our current one. It suits us better."</p>
<p>Jane went silent for a while, digesting everything. Then she said as if to make sure, "You really want me to give somebody else a blowjob? And watch it?"</p>
<p>"Sure. But only if you would do it for your own sake, not because I want to watch. Otherwise it loses all the appeal."</p>
<p>"I mean not in a fantasy, but in real life."</p>
<p>"I was talking about real life. But! I know you well, so don't try to pull some shite on me and blow somebody because you think I want to watch."</p>
<p>"I w-"</p>
<p>"I would see the difference. And I would not like it one bit."</p>
<p>"I didn't even say I was going to do it. It's just a hypothetical."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter:</b>
</p>
<p>"Merlin, how I missed your blowjobs..." said a ginger towering over Jane. She looked up, and she would've smiled, if her mouth wasn't so wide open as she with both hands was also stroking the thick long shaft. "I had thought that I wouldn't experience your deft little tongue ever again."</p>
<p>Harry was slowly rubbing his cock through the pants standing about five steps away from them under his invisibly cloak. They agreed to have fun right afterwards, so he decided only to watch, even though now and then his primitive side tried to make him stop with the nonsense, pull his cock out and wank already.</p>
<p>But the man was too quick. Before even the third minuted ended he let out a few stifled grunts and then the blowjob ended.</p>
<p>Harry didn't know if this was because he wasn't looking at Jane from the top down as he was while she went down on him, or she just so longed for a cock other than Harry's, that she practically glowed as the man orgasmed into her mouth. Either way Harry was glad to be able to see that.</p>
<p>Jane clearly enjoyed the blowjob almost as much as the man himself, and with relish swallowed his load. She didn't forget to turn a little to the spot Harry was standing at, to show him her mouthful before she gulped it down, just like Harry asked her to.</p>
<p>Jane took the man's hand and helped her to stand up. Her cheeks were blazing, mainly because she knew that Harry was witnessing it, as she held an open palm of her hand to the man. He smiled  and after rummaging in his pocket put a coin on her hand. After saying that he was ready for a repeat at any time and thanking her, the man left.</p>
<p>"I didn't think it was so overtly transactional," said Harry taking off his cloak.</p>
<p>"Ah, this." She smiled looking at a coin and pocketed it. "It's just nominal."</p>
<p>"Does he know that?"</p>
<p>Jane snorted. "Of course he does. No prostitute, well, certainly not anybody like me, gets paid so little. He knows that I just like getting paid. Makes me feel vindicated."</p>
<p>"Huh? What for?"</p>
<p>"Talk about it later. Let's go upstarts or I'm going to explode."</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "Liked it?"</p>
<p>"I always like giving head. I just never did while being watched. It was HOT! Did you like it?"</p>
<p>He snorted. "Are you asking whether I enjoyed watching my girlfriend sucking on an enormous shlong?"</p>
<p>"I want to hear it."</p>
<p>"Yes, damn it, very much so!" Harry slapped her bum gently, prompting her out of the door.</p>
<p>Jane looked out of the pantry, cast a Homenum revelio and satisfied with the result, cast locking charm at the entrance. Harry followed her to the back door and then upstairs.</p>
<p>They lunged at each other and started to make out just as they stepped through the entrance the her flat. Stumbling while eating each other's face they gradually reached the couch. Harry sat down, spun Jane around and pulled her panties down. Then pulled her down to sit on him with her back on his chest. With her on his lap he started stroking her cock gently.</p>
<p>"Better fuck me," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"No. I wanna make you cum first."</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I want. I feel that you're hard."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Of course I'm hard. But no. I want to do it like this." Harry nibbled on her earlobe and then whispered straight into her ear. "You were glorious. Working such a giant cock..."</p>
<p>"You asked... for somebody... with a big one."</p>
<p>"I know. I didn't expect him to be this big."</p>
<p>"He has the... biggest cock I ever seen with my own eyes."</p>
<p>"Me too. The only drawback is that I wanted to see a proper deep-throating with face-fucking."</p>
<p>"There's no way I can do it... with him."</p>
<p>"Yes. I get it. As I've said, I just didn't expect him to be this enormous. I bet he can lick it himself."</p>
<p>Jane chuckled. "I haven't even thought about it... He might be able to." She grabbed his wrist, stopping the stroking, and turned back to look at him. "Come on, why don't you want to fuck me?"</p>
<p>"Today you're cumming like this."</p>
<p>She pouted. "Is it because I was with another man?"</p>
<p>"Don't talk nonsense. You know very well that I would've joined you. I mean blowing him. And now you're -"</p>
<p>"Really?!"</p>
<p>"Why are you even surprised? I mean, he's not that attractive to me. Can I even say it like that? Better say that I'm not that attracted to him, but his cock looked nice, even if it's too big. ... Get off me for a moment."</p>
<p>Jane obeyed and Harry started to unbuckle his pants. As they with the boxers were off Rose's face brightened. "So are we going to have sex -"</p>
<p>"No." Harry patted his lap. "Hop on. Oh, and take off your skirt as well."</p>
<p>Jane looked a bit miffed as she sat on Harry's lap, this time facing him. Harry grabbed her bum and pulled her closer, until their cocks touched. Then he grabbed both with one hand and started to stroke them together.</p>
<p>"What's with the expression? Kiss me and it's -"</p>
<p>Jane looked at him now almost angry. "I'm not your toy!"</p>
<p>Harry stopped and looked at her taken aback. "Did I do something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Why you're turning me down like this?! Without even giving a reason!"</p>
<p>"Turning you down?"</p>
<p>"Yes! And don't want to fuck me!"</p>
<p>"You know that I don't like anal sex that often. We fucked just last time."</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah..."</p>
<p>"Then tell this to me instead of bossing me around!"</p>
<p>"Okay-okay... I was thinking that you knew and just wanted to -" Jane didn't let him finish as she started to kiss him.</p>
<p>Harry resumed stroking them both, each felt the heat of the other's cock on their own. For a minute they went like that, then Jane broke the kiss and sneaked her hand under Harry's, grabbing his cock. Harry followed her example and took only hers. With their foreheads connected both slowly gave each other a handjob.</p>
<p>"Why do you even want to fuck so often?"</p>
<p>"What kind of question is that?"</p>
<p>"No, I didn't mean it like that. I know that you like it, but you've said yourself that me going down on you feels better."</p>
<p>"Well yes, but I didn't say better, I said different. And nothing is as intimate when you're inside of me."</p>
<p>"You deep-throat me. So it's the same thing, only from a different end."</p>
<p>"It's not the same at all. And and you know it."</p>
<p>"Nope. I can't deep-throat."</p>
<p>"Stop being facetious, alright?"</p>
<p>"Want a blowjob?"</p>
<p>"Nah... Feels good like this too. I can give you one if you want."</p>
<p>"I think you've had enough cocks in your mouth for one day."</p>
<p>"Good thing that with his size he doesn't last long. Or any blowjob would turn into a handjob."</p>
<p>"Does he taste good?"</p>
<p>"Mmm... You I like better for sure."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt that. But I was asking -"</p>
<p>Jane squeezed Harry's cock hard. "Let's not talk about Basil now, alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter: Polyjuice</b>
</p>
<p>"I've got a question, but first, I want to say that there's no underlying meaning. I am just curious and what to know you better. Okay?" said Harry as he was lying beside Jane on their bed on Saturday morning that was slowly turning into noon.</p>
<p>Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm not five. Out with the question."</p>
<p>"It's just might be a sensitive topic for you, so... I just don't want you to get upset, so if you don't want to talk about it, say it right away, okay?"</p>
<p>"Treat me like an adult maybe? If it's not a loaded question, then I'm good."</p>
<p>"Polyjuice. ... I want to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Ah... Well, you want me to use it?"</p>
<p>"No-no! As I've said, I was just curios and -"</p>
<p>"Will you relax already? I'm not made of porcelain."</p>
<p>"Okay. I wanted to know whether you used it. Why not or why did you stop. Things like this."</p>
<p>"Sure... I've nothing to hide. I, of course, thought about using it for years. But I never tried it."</p>
<p>"Can you, you know, say your reasons?"</p>
<p>"First thing - who do I turn into? It's not like I can turn only waist down, or neck down. Second and more serious is its side effects."</p>
<p>"It has side effects?"</p>
<p>Jane snorted. "Unfortunately. But I have to start from different angle. You know that I love chocolate candies, bars, things like that." He nodded. "And there's never any in here." Another nod. "It's because I can't control myself. Whatever the amount I have close by, I'd eat everything quite quickly. I have no willpower to such things. I'd talk myself that one more candy is nothing, and so a big bag would disappear in a day or two. I'm like an alcoholic, but with candy. And not just candy, but any other sweets that I like. Thank Merlin I'm not like that with the actual alcohol. Anyway, my main fear is that if I try Polyjuice, I might like it, and then there's no stopping. I'll keep drinking it til death."</p>
<p>"You mean all your life?"</p>
<p>"No... Well, technically yes, but it wouldn't be a long one. Side effects, I said already."</p>
<p>"I used Polyjuice a few times and I'm alright."</p>
<p>"The key part is that it was only a few times. Frequent use leads to some sort of dementia and then death. Not right away. Witches live on average a hundred years. So if I'd start to use the potion now, I'd essentially trade my remaining 70 years to three to five or so."</p>
<p>"Moody's impersonator used it a lot."</p>
<p>"A paragon of sanity. ... I know that some like me go to drastic measures. Use questionable rituals or Polyjuice. There are also some muggle methods I've heard. But not for me. I'm just a witch with a cock."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter:</b>
</p>
<p>"What do you think about the fact that yours down there is bigger than mine?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" said Harry. "You mean my cock?"</p>
<p>"No, the size of your shoes... Yes! Of course I mean your cock."</p>
<p>"My shoes are also bigger. Anyway, I dunno. I don't think anything about it really. Why the question all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking..."</p>
<p>"Clearly. Don't tell me you insecure because my cock is bigger all of a sudden."</p>
<p>Jane blushed. "What? No! The other way around! I... Well, I was thinking how good it is that mine is smaller."</p>
<p>"Big news... You told me this long ago."</p>
<p>"Yes. I sort of want to know what do you feel about it."</p>
<p>"I said I don't think about it at all. It is what it is. What's to think?"</p>
<p>"That's not an answer."</p>
<p>"Really? What do you feel about butter being yellow?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter:</b>
</p>
<p>"I and Ginny talked and decided that we are done dancing around."</p>
<p>Jane stared at Harry nonplussed. "I don't follow."</p>
<p>"About sneaking and hiding I mean. So no more. It doesn't mean that you have to do it too, but if you want, we can stop going into muggle world when we want to be together outside of our homes."</p>
<p>"I... Mmm... But it's bound to get to the newspapers!"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "We live for others or ourselves? I and Ginny had enough. Let them write and think what they want."</p>
<p>"But I..."</p>
<p>"I said it's an option for you. I won't force you to."</p>
<p>"Let's put aside that my mom would freak out if she finds out, that's one thing, but they are going to dig up the fact that I... You know."</p>
<p>"I don't care."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter:</b>
</p>
<p>"Get up!" came a voice from behind the rattling door followed by loud knocking. "Jane! Open up!"</p>
<p>Harry froze in the middle of the living-room, his wand was in the bedroom. He wondered whether she would recognize his voice if he said that Jane wasn't there or if that might make the situation worse. But that line of thought was cut short by an Alohomora and the door swinging open.</p>
<p>Harry was surprised a bit, after all Jane assured him that her mom would never barge in. Madam Rosmerta though was shocked much more as she immediately recognized half-dressed disheveled Harry Potter.</p>
<p>"Morning?" said Harry smiling weakly.</p>
<p>She stared at him for several long seconds. "Ehm... Mr. Potter, I assume you've had too much to drink last night, there was a problem with the Floo, and my daughter kindly let you bunk on the couch?"</p>
<p>Harry indeed had too much alcohol last night at Hog's Head on Neville's birthday party, that is why Jane ten minutes ago went to buy him a potion against hangovers that was at the moment splitting his head in half. He wondered whether he should play along and say Yes.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," said Harry shrugging.</p>
<p>"Please, wake Jane up."</p>
<p>"She isn't here."</p>
<p>"And she left you here alone??"</p>
<p>At that moment sound of keys made both look at the door as it opened a moment later.</p>
<p>Jane's jaw dropped and she barely was able to hold onto the glass vial as she took in the picture of her mom and Harry only in his pyjama-bottoms standing a little behind her.</p>
<p>She strode past her mom and thrust the vial in Harry's hands. "I said not to let her in and just ignore it if she -" her hissing was interrupted as Harry let her know, quite audibly, that he didn't get the chance to do anything before Alohomora was used.</p>
<p>Jane spun around and looked scandalized at her mom. "What the hell?!"</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, would you leave us for a minute?"</p>
<p>"I'll be in the ki-"</p>
<p>"He stays!" said Jane. "It's my mom who's leaving. Right??"</p>
<p>"Not yet."</p>
<p>"Do I barge into your place unannounced?! Did you forget how old I am? Or should I put wards against you now?"</p>
<p>"I've got an owl from a reporter asking questions about you. Does..." She stepped closer and whispered, "Does he" - she motioned with her head - "know about your special situation?"</p>
<p>"We've been together for over 2 years."</p>
<p>"By together you mean..."</p>
<p>"Yes, exactly that."</p>
<p>Madam Rosmerta gasped and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, you're married!"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, deciding to let Jane deal with it. "Do I judge who you sleep with? Harry doesn't too. This is nobody's business but our own!"</p>
<p>"Apparently not anymore," she waved a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>"I'll be in the kitchen," said Harry, and without waiting left them alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane entered the kitchen five minutes later. Harry grinned. "Met your mom after all."</p>
<p>Jane pursed her lips. "This is going to wipe your grin real quick." She slapped a parchment on the table.</p>
<p>"The potion works already, but I'm in no condition to read still."</p>
<p>"Somebody has seen us together. Merlin knows where, most likely in muggle world, since we go there most of the time. And this somebody is now digging into my past."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I've said that I don't care anymore. We might as well -"</p>
<p>"Take it seriously!"</p>
<p>"We'll do whatever you say. I really don't care. Is your mom still there?"</p>
<p>"She left."</p>
<p>"Did you tell about us?"</p>
<p>"In a few words. Just as I thought she called me your mistress. Warned me that if somebody has seen us, then something similar to her letter your wife also might receive." She grinned. "Said to tell you to come clean with Ginny."</p>
<p>"Did you tell her -"</p>
<p>"Of course. She said that I'm too naive, and that irregardless of your good deeds in the past, now you're clearly a cheating bastard and a liar who is leading me on."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Good deeds?"</p>
<p>"Killing Voldemort and stuff."</p>
<p>"Ah... Well, say that you know Ginny personally and we've been -"</p>
<p>"Said that too. She said to stop with the ridiculous lies of covering up for you. As I've said, she didn't believe me one bit."</p>
<p>"But why not??"</p>
<p>"That's just her."</p>
<p>"Want me to talk to her?"</p>
<p>"She didn't believe her own daughter, do you think she's going to trust a word of a supposed adulterer?"</p>
<p>"She's a nice lady, she'd understand if I talk to her."</p>
<p>Jane snorted. "She's a nice lady to her customers. You still haven't talked to the real HER. ... Oh, I forgot the most fun part - you are gay."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Really? Since when?"</p>
<p>"According to my mom at least since you started fucking me."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind. Bi men don't exist according to her, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep. So don't forget to come clean with Ginny on that front as well."</p>
<p>"I hope she would take it well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta needed. Email in the profile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>